Data stream processing systems process streams of data, often in real time. In some example stream processing systems, the system provides continuous queries which execute in real time to process particular data streams. In some such example approaches, the stream processing system analyzes data real-time as it arrives, so the user can react to the data as it happens. For instance, a stream processing system may analyze aspects of the data stream to determine real-time trends, real-time conversations, real-time recommendations or real-time search.